In recent years, along with the development of science and technology, a size of electronic products such as a mobile phone and a laptop is continuously reduced, and people's requirement on performance of these portable electronic products is also higher and higher, which requires reducing the size of electronic parts mated therewith accordingly.
As a measuring device, a sensor has been popularly applied to electronic products such as mobile phones and laptops. In a prior process structure, a pressure sensor and a MEMS microphone are packaged on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) in a form of two independent single bodies. Then a series of processes such as DB and WB are carried out, and the size of the products made by such a packaging form is larger, which is unfavorable for application of consumer electronics. The present problem is that packaging process of sensors has been more mature, the process capability has approached to the limit, and it is hard to further reduce the size of a chip as required by a system manufacturer.